A Friend Indeed
Plot The story opens on a sunny day in Acme Acres. Calamity Coyote is chasing Little Beeper across the halway at Acme Looniversaty. Calamity accedenlty runs into Montana Max who gets ticked off at the coyote and he strangles him. Beeper laughs at Calamity getting strangled and runs off with a loud "MEEP MEEP!" A new student has arived at Acme Looniversaty, Wonder Sally. She is a spoof of Wonder Woman. Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny make her feel welcome. Meanwhile during break time from school, Monty wants to bully Calamity around for running into him. Calamity tries to catch Beeper with a water balloon set which hits Max. Calamity tries to apoligize, but Monty punches him in the nose. Max desides to cause more harm to the Coyote, so he strangles him and pours chocolate sauce on Calamity. Calamity starts crying while sitting at a table. Sally sees that Calamity is getting bullied and she desides to help him. Sally comforts Calamity and shows him a slide show on how to deal with bullies. Calamity asks Sally if she can use her super powers on Monty, but Sally tells him that she uses her powers for real danger, and not for revenge on bullies. During lunch, Calamity is eating some pizza for lunch. Monty desides to bully Calamity around again. He sticks the pizza in Calamity's face and is about to punch him, but Calamity stops him. Calamity tries to reason with Monty, but he is still too scared. Calamity finds Sally and tells her that he is too scared to reason with Monty, thinking he might cause some serious harm. "Awww Calamity" she replies giving the coyote a hug. She tells him what he should do the next time Monty tries to pick on him. Calamity thanks Sally and tells her that she is like a big sister to him. Monty hears Calamity and Sally talking and gets a nasty idea. He knows that Sally is also friends with Buster and Babs, so he builds fake dolls that look like the rabbits and make a them look dead. After school Calamity and Sally became close friends, but when Sally sees the fake dead dolls of Buster and Babs in Calamity's locker, she thinks Calamity killed them. Calamity tries to convince Sally that he didn't, but she doesn't believe him. Sally gets mad at Calamity, and the coyote starts crying heartbroken. Calamity continues crying until Beeper arrives to taunt him. Calamity starts chasing Beeper around the park. Then Calamity sees the real Buster and Babs realizing they are not dead after all. Just then, Monty arrives again to try and pick on the coyote, but Calamity remembered the stuff Sally had told him and sticks up for himself. Monty then tried to punch Calamity, but the coyote drops an anvil on Monty. Sally walks by and sees Buster and Babs realizing they were alive. Sally walks up to Calamity and tells him that she is sorry for blaming him for killing the rabbits. Calamity tells her that she is the nicest girl he has ever met to which Sally relies "I love you, Calamity." They hug as Beeper starts taunting Monty, chasing him off into the sunset. Trivia Wonder Sally is based on Wonder Woman. This is one of the episodes where Calamity speaks. After Calamity and Sally have their fight, Calamity sings a sad song simular to the song "Yip Yip Yip Yowl" from Disney's The Coyote's Lament. This is the first episode where Calamity howls like a real coyote. Category:Episodes Category:MrJoshbumstead's TTA Fan Fiction Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes where Calamity speaks